Paul
Paul appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. Backstory Paul is a hot headed biker with experience in Judo and other marital arts, and is known for his famous punch "The Phoenix Smasher." He has been in every Tekken tournament to date, and went undefeated through the entire King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and was even victorious against Ogre. Swelling with pride, Paul returned home. However, Paul's happy ending was short-lived. Unknown to Paul, Ogre morphed into his second form True Ogre - and the tournament continued after his departure. Although Paul asserted that he was the true champion of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, few believed him and even those that did eventually grew tired of his attitude. Friends and admirers slowly disappeared, and his dojo eventually went out of business from the lack of students. One day, Paul came across a newspaper flyer announcing The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Burning with the desire to win this Tournament, he decides to give it his all once again to prove that he is the one true champion, once and for all. Paul Phoenix's rematch with the bear called Kuma was fierce, and though victorious, he was utterly exhausted, leaving him unable to continue the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Unable to collect any prize money from the last tournament, Paul, who was already burdened by his mountain of debt, learns that a new King of Iron Fist Tournament will be held soon. Believing he that if he won the tournament, he could finally say goodbye to his loan troubles, Paul deeply though about ways to increase his chances of winning... participating on his own was out of the question. If he could assemble a team with someone, his chances of winning the prize money would greatly increase. And so he went over his plan with his best friend Marshall Law.[1] Gameplay Paul is a simple yet rewarding character in Dimension Clash. He can be described as "Ryu without projectiles". His specials hit extremely hard and are easily used in combos. He also has great mix-up potential and even has a hyper combo that hits low, then mid. Though he has no projectiles, Paul has moves that can help him against zoning characters, though most of his best moves are unsafe if guarded, so try and cover his approach with assists. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Paul recieved a few changes to his overall playstyle. His Shredder and Mortar Punch have been both strengthened and weakened in some ways, and his forward dash has Paul traveling a shorter distance. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Forward dash reduced by six frames *Shredder startup frames decreased *Shredder will now properly hit certain crouching characters *Mortar Punch has Paul go in an mid-air state after startup *Mortar Punch damage increased *Phoenix Smasher now deals more damage on counterhit Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor stats Theme Song Paul's theme is a rock remix of his stage theme from Tekken 2 Attack Overview Paul/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:Tekken Category:Namco Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash